kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Blavat Sky
|image = Ch124 Blavat Sky.png |kanji = ブラバット・スカイ |rōmaji = Burabatto Sukai |alias = |species = |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Fortune Teller |previous occupation = |base of operations = Sphere Music Hall London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 109 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Blavat SkyKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 113, page 18 (ブラバット・スカイ, Burabatto Sukai) is a fortune teller and diviner at the Sphere Music Hall meetings. He is heavily involved in the music hall's operations, which involves hiring Hopkins' Tailor Shop to design costumes, managing the Starlight Four and creating songs for them, and tending to the needs of "those with the names of stars."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 116, pages 7-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 116, page 12 Appearance Blavat is a fairly young man with shaggy, lavender hair. He sports a braid tied with a sun band on the left side of his face. There are sparkles scattered throughout his hair, and his light blue eyes appear to glitter.May 2016 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine On the back of his left and right hands are a black sun mark and a black crescent moon mark, respectively.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 18''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 111, page 6 He has tattoos of constellations on his arms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 20 In addition, Blavat dons a loose button-up shirt and a black cape. Personality Blavat is amiable with his guests, and attracts plenty of customers at Sphere Music Hall due to the reportedly uncanny accuracy of his fortune readings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 12 Seemingly cheerful and carefree, he tends to make frivolous remarks about the dimensions of his customers' chests; on one occasion, he joked that his customer's "well-endowed" body helped him reach the conclusion that she is popular among men;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-7 another time, he joked that Elizabeth Midford's "less blessed" body allowed him to peer deeper into her heart and understand her feelings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 11 Blavat is exceptionally insightful. For instance, he was able to correctly determine inconspicuous facts, such as Elizabeth's meticulousness with her outfits and her distress regarding her fiance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 10 In order to understand the other person and quickly gain a substantial amount of information on them, he would carefully observe them, ask them leading questions, and use cold reading on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 126, page 6 In addition, Blavat is highly charismatic. He has a devoted crowd at the music hall which he can easily control, as indicated when he silenced them merely by lifting his hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 7 Moreover, he presides over the Starlight Four, who he has inspired to follow his lead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 16-19 Blavat is also very artistic; he has written and produced all of the Starlight Four's songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 116, page 8 Plot Blue Cult Arc Blavat is a regular attendee of the Sphere Music Hall meetings, which take place every Saturday night at eight o'clock. During one party in particular, Blavat is surrounded by an abundance of people, who are interested in his fortune readings. He lets droplets of blood from his customer's pricked finger fall into a cup and tells the person's fortune, amazing the observers. By chance, he catches the attention of first-time attendee Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 11-12 The following week, Blavat reads the fortune of a lady; he asks her if she is uncertain about who she loves among several men. The accuracy of the conjecture astounds her, prompting her to question how he knows. He claims that he knows merely by looking at her "well-endowed" body; the spectators laugh, while she becomes flustered and scolds him for speaking to a lady in the manner. After asking for her forgiveness, Blavat suggests that she casts her gaze elsewhere, before she chooses who she loves, saying that she can perhaps find "radiance" there. Blushing, the lady agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-7 Elizabeth Midford requests to have her fortune told next. Blavat instructs her to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he was holding. Edward angrily voices his objection, and Elizabeth assures him that she can handle the pain; she, then, proceeds to prick her fingertip with Blavat's needle and let her blood drop into the cup.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 7-8 .]] While offering Elizabeth some gauze for her finger, Blavat announces that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus; Canopus is a star that shines brightly at the Keel of Argo; those protected by it are independent, unique, determined, and fixated on things such as their hobbies. When he points out that she must be fastidious about her clothes and shoes, she confirms that that is the case, while the audience looks on with amazement. Blavat says that he can sense another strong obsession in her, which is her fiance, and whispers to her that she is "quite distressed" about her fiance for some reason. When she asks how he can tell, Blavat claims that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment embarrasses Elizabeth and enrages Edward, who shakes Blavat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes." After Elizabeth pulls Edward away, Blavat asserts that, joking aside, the stars are whispering that she has a bright future beyond her anguish. He adds that she should visit him again for another consultation, if she wishes to know more. Edward shouts at him that they will never return and tells Elizabeth that they are going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 9-12 Weeks later, once Blavat is finished with a customer, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis step up to him, with the latter of the two requesting to have his fortune told. Blavat is startled when he sees them, but then he composes himself and tells Sebastian to sit down.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 21-22 is not human.]] Sebastian asks for Blavat's needle, in order to prick his fingertip. Blavat maintains that that will not be necessary, since Sebastian does not have the divine protection of any star, something he says he can deduce just by the sight of Sebastian. He yanks Sebastian toward him and whispers in his ear that Sebastian is not human, to Sebastian's and Ciel's astonishment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 Afterward, Blavat laughs, stating that, now, Sebastian and Ciel must be assuming that he is not human, either. When Sebastian asks why Blavat thinks he is not human, Blavat asserts that he can tell that much simply by looking; he describes Sebastian as a darkness that "swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might"; stars drawn to him will "stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity," because he is like a collapsar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 5-7 The aroused crowd begin demanding that Sebastian leaves. Blavat silences the aroused crowd with a flick of his wrist, and then urges Sebastian to depart from the place immediately, for he has frightened the stars. On cue, two men escort Sebastian out of the music hall. Blavat addresses Ciel, next, asking if he is Sebastian's friend. Ciel claims that Sebastian is a senior worker from the same factory as he. Blavat offers to read his fortune, and assures him that Sebastian will not be harmed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 8-10 Subsequently, Ciel lets his blood drop into Blavat's cup. An excited Blavat informs him that he is favored by the divine protection of Sirius. When Ciel inquires about Sirius, Blavat explains that every person receives divine protection from a star; among the stars Sirius, Canopus, Vega, and Polaris, the first magnitude Sirius is the rarest; people under Sirius have "lofty ideals and the air of genius about them," and they tend to be extremely two-faced. He warns Ciel that the darkness Sebastian is clinging on to his light, and that he may lose his radiance if he remains with Sebastian. He, then, volunteers to help Ciel distance himself from Sebastian, if he is unable to do so on his own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 10-13 Blavat, dumping the tainted water of the cup into a bucket set beside him, tells him not to look so grim and advises him to take action soon or "the end" will be upon him in no time. Ciel thanks Blavat, intending to leave, but the latter stops him and gives him an bracelet; he maintains that, with the bracelet, Ciel should feel closer to Sirius's divinity, and that Ciel can pay him a visit any time for advice.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 14-15 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, carolling commences. Lined up on the stage are cloaked men who begin singing a hymn. After talking about stars and radiance and urging the attendees to sing along, the men remove their robes, revealing that they are Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet. They announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat, and proceed to sing and dance, to the crowd's delight and Blavat's amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-15 After the meeting, Blavat meets with Elizabeth in a room with four doors, where he encourages her to go through a certain door, and she complies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 31-32 .]] One day, Blavat is supervising Herman, Gregory, Lawrence, and Edgar during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy, and Herman thanks him. Lawrence collapses, but claims that he is fine and that he is pathetic for allowing the dance lesson to bring him to his knees. Blavat declares that, while the daily lessons may be hard, they are stars, to Herman's, Edgar's, and Lawrence's joy. Edgar says that this is the only place they can shine, and Herman adds that they will not make a mess of it this time. Blavat pinches their cheeks, telling them not to be gloomy, and they brighten up. Subsequently, Blavat turns to Gregory, disclosing that the light of Lord Sirius is "growing dim," and asks him, a member of the choir, to share a little of his "radiance" again. Gregory agrees and follows Blavat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 In a room, Blavat and Gregory bow to Lord Sirius, with Blavat announcing Gregory's arrival. Lord Sirius reaches for Gregory, who takes his hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 23-24 On the fourth Saturday of the month, at Sphere Music Hall, Blavat watches from afar as the S4 and the supporting choir sing a hymn. Afterward, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Gregory Violet, and Herman Greenhill remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Blavat notices that the supporting choir are still on stage, and worries that they may have missed their cue to leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-16 Then, to the shock of Blavat, the Starlight Four, and the audience, the choir call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, Joanne Harcourt, Cheslock, and Edward. Soma, Clayton, Joanne, Cheslock, and Edward, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Phantom Five." When Edward tells the audience to head out if they really want to enjoy their night, a greatly apprehensive Blavat dashes outside the music hall. He, then, sees, to his astonishment, the newly erected Funtom Music Hall, which is directly across the street. Blavat is baffled, musing that Funtom Music Hall used to be nothing more than a "little abandoned theatre,"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 17-28 and expresses his surprise with the fact that it has been built right in front of Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, page 4 Though astonished by Funtom Music Hall, Blavat wills himself to calm down, musing that it is a "pale imitation" of Sphere Music Hall. Determined to demonstrate the "power of the original," he tells a servant to watch the Phantom Five performance in order to gather intelligence. He, then, returns to the Starlight Four, who inform him that the Phantom Five consists of their underclassmen back at Weston College. Blavat urges them to put on a show that is more brilliant than usual so that they can restore the audience's faith in them, and orders them to perform two songs instead of just one. When they hesitate, Blavat stresses that they shine most brightly on stage. They, then, agree to do the two songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 8-13 The Starlight Four climb back on stage, to the audience's delight. While Blavat watches, they announce and perform their two new songs: "Search for Sirius" and "Paradi☆Sphere." When their performance comes to an end, a satisfied Blavat walks off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 14-16 Assured that Sphere Music Hall still has the upper hand, Blavat opens the door to the outside, and finds, to his surprise, a multitude of customers who are eager to attend the sold-out Phantom Five show.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 19-20 Blavat asks his employee for a report on the Phantom Five show, and the latter raves about it. Blavat, then, takes the ticket for tomorrow's show from the employee, and commends him for his work. Afterward, Edgar approaches Blavat, concerned about Gregory's condition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 4-6 At the infirmary, Blavat, Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence surround a bedridden Gregory, who previously collapsed due to anemia and overwork. Herman requests Blavat to excuse Gregory from tomorrow's limited event. After recalling that Monday is Polaris day, Blavat agrees, claiming that Gregory's health is their priority. When Gregory says that that is not necessary, Blavat tells him that he must not overexert himself, since he is a precious Sirius. Gregory yields to him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 6-8 The following day, Blavat attends the Phantom Five's seven o'clock show. At the entrance, he is given a colored stick and a towel, much to his confusion. He sees the Phantom Five merchandise, and deems the sticks and stuffed toys on sale childish goods and inferior to the bracelets of pure silver Sphere Music Hall offers. He later notes that the venue is massive and that spectators are assigned to specific areas. He is certain that those who are far away from the stage will have trouble seeing and hearing the performance, and that Funtom Music Hall has made basic mistakes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 8-11 The curtain raises, but no one is on stage. The Phantom Five, then, drop down from the ceiling on wires, remove their cloaks, and perform their song, "Phantom Knight." A bewildered Blavat realizes that their voices are coming from speakers and amplified by microphones. He admits that their singing and dancing is well done, but adds that their songs must be unknown to the audience. Subsequently, the Phantom Five encourage the audience to mimic them, and swing their towels. When the audience complies, Blavat learns that the purpose of the towels is to warm up the crowd.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 11-20 The Phantom Five leap off the stage, and walk down the aisles; from that, Blavat comes to understand why the hall is divided into blocks—it is so the Phantom Five can get closer to their fans. After observing Edward interact with a fan who has his stuffed toy, Blavat remarks that the toys are meant to be used by fans to get the attention of the group. He thinks to himself that the "entertainment battle plan" has been well-thought-out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 21-24 The lights suddenly shut off, and Edward declares that the light of the stars or radiance is needless, when they have them to brighten their days. The colored sticks the audience is holding begin to glow, to Blavat's shock. He speechlessly watches as the Phantom Five perform "Broken Star."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 26-30 After the show concludes, Blavat is informed that the members of the Phantom Five will see the audience off on their way home. While listening to the audience enthuse over the Phantom Five, Blavat concedes that it is all "perfect" and meticulously mapped out to entertain the audience.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 31-33 Ciel and Sebastian, then, come down the stairs, with the former greeting Blavat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 33-34 When Blavat recognizes Ciel as the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel points out that Blavat must have known who he was since they first met. Blavat retorts that he did not expect a nobleman like Ciel would resort to "such means," and remarks that Funtom Music Hall, even with its advanced facilities, cannot outshine Sphere Music Hall, the original. When Ciel argues that that is for the audience to decide, Blavat states that it is unlikely for Ciel, who failed to win the heart of Elizabeth Midford, to the win the heart of the public. Afterward, Blavat leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 4-6 Both the Starlight Four and the Phantom Five continue with their respective shows. At one point, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again. Blavat, however, is troubled. He is walking down the hallway, when "those with the names of stars" speak to him. While Lord Sirius stays silent, Lord Canopus, Lord Vega, and Lord Polaris advise Blavat to stop hesitating and ask him what he will do. Blavat promises them that he will take care of it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-14 At a music hall in Bath, three old men ask Blavat what will become of them now, and complain about not receiving their due radiance. When one of them grabs Blavat's arm, Blavat shoves him. To their shock, Blavat states that, from the very beginning, they, "senile old fools," have never gotten a drop of Sirius, and were just benefiting from the leftovers. He recites part of a song, and asserts that "everything is for the Blue Star," and that the end has come.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, pages 21-24 Blavat tells the men in the room that they have lived long enough. Certain machines activate, and drain blood from them. An old man begs Blavat to spare him, but Blavat maintains that he is a Sirius, and, thus, "the main course."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 19-21 Afterward, Blavat heads back to London''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 125, page 29 before going to Phantomhive Manor where he is caught by Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 143, page 6 He then tells everyone present that he is, in fact, not the Sphere Music Hall cult's founder and leader, but someone called "Lord Sirius" whom Blavat identifies as Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 143, pages 8-12 As every piece of evidence points to Ciel being the criminal (Blavat was hiding at Phantomhive Manor where large quantities of blood were planted) and as he is unable to reveal and explain his occupation as the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel and by extension Sebastian are arrested alongside Blavat''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 143, pages 13-16 and driven to Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 144, pages 2-6 On the way, Blavat tries to strike a conversation with Ciel, but Sebastian answers him instead and they begin to talk about the nature of Blavat's "divinations" that were nothing but lies. Blavat, however, claims that despite everything, he did, in fact, know from the moment he saw Sebastian that he was "different."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 145, pages 2-5 Then, the Phantomhive servants sans Tanaka attack the Scotland Yard carriage; the carriage goes astray''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 145, pages 5-10 and tumbles over.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 145, page 16 Sebastian and Ciel escape in the tumult, but Blavat stays by the carriage wreck and is promptly rearrested.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 145, pages 17-18 Quotes * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You don't have the divine protection of any star. I can tell that much just by the sight of you. And that's 'cos — you're not human, are you?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 23-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You're stunned! You're astounded! Oh! Let me guess! Are you thinking that maybe I too am something other than human?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 4 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "What a strange question to ask! I can tell just by looking at you. You're the darkness that swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might. The stars that are drawn to you stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity. Yes, you're just like . . . a collapsar."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 5-6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Those protected by Sirius have lofty ideals and the air of genius about them. They often tend to be extremely two-faced as well. A wonderful radiance lies within you. But . . . the darkness I glimpsed earlier is clinging on to your light. Carry on like this, and your radiance will be lost to you. It might be wise to get away from him at once. If you can't manage it on your own, would you like me to give you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 11-12 * (To several Sphere Music Hall attendees) "What do I mean? Why, you all sang it too, didn't you? 'Illuminating your endless night are stars of the first magnitude, shining blue and bright. We offer up our own lights to protect the eternal radiance.' Everything is for the Blue Star. And, so, the end has come."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, pages 23-24 Trivia * Blavat Sky's name is based on the occultist and spirit medium Helena Blavatsky.Wikipedia:Helena Blavatsky References it:Blavat Sky Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Blue Cult Arc